Dead Rising: Jon's Story
by kai3345
Summary: What about the other survivors in the mall? Takes place during and after Dead Rising. Rated M for extreme violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Dead Rising: Jon's Story

It was a mall, just like any other mall. Of course, until the outbreak happened. Jon Irving never knew the name of the mall, he was on vacation with his 2 kids: Brad- his 17 year old son and Tay- his 14 year old daughter. Jon also could never remember the name of the city they were in. His kids teased him about it by giving him false names. On their way to the hotel, Tay had spotted a mall and she said that she wanted some new clothes. Jon volunteered to take his daughter in hopes that he would learn what city they were in. Brad had said that he wanted to buy a new video game, so he tagged along as well.

The family had arrived at the mall. Jon told his kids to meet with him at the food court in 2 hours. While Tay went to the American Eagle and Brad to the EB games, Jon went to the hardware store. He looked at drills, saws, wrenches, everything. Jon then heard sounds of people moving stuff, he also heard loud screams. Jon walked out of the hardware store and looked over the balcony. He saw people barricading the doors from people getting in. He had heard about riots in Colorado on his way up here and he just figured that mall security would come any minute now and handle the situation. Jon then got a closer look at one of the rioters. His flesh was peeling and revealed pink under-skin, he then looked at the other's and found that they were all like this. "What in god's-" he was cut off when suddenly the men busted through the barriers, flooding into the mall. The civilians standing at the doorway scattered, many being clawed at and even eaten. Jon vomited at the gruesome sight. He then looked up and noticed that the things were coming up the stairs. "Oh, Crap" Jon said to himself. He dashed for the hardware store entrance. He looked for something that could be used as a weapon. He looked and found a shovel sitting at one of the cashier stations, he quickly grabbed it but felt a hand grab him as he tried to leave. "Excuse me sir," the voice said. Jon turned around to see a kid in his early 20's with a name tag that said "Hi my name is Ricky". Jon shouted at the man "I need this! Just look behind you!" Ricky then did as Jon said, to see a man being eaten alive by on of the creatures. "Jesus! What is that thing!" Ricky screamed. "I don't know, but whatever it is, there's about a million more of 'em and they're headed into this store!" Replied Jon. Ricky quickly jumped over his desk and grabbed a nearby nail gun. "Look, if you can help me find my girlfriend, I can show you a secret way out!" Ricky proposed. Jon replied "I can't! I have to find my two kids!" "What stores were they in!" "American Eagle and EB games!" "That's perfect! My girlfriend works at American Eagle which is just a few stores down from EB games!" Ricky exclaimed. Jon held out his hand "The name's Jon" he said as Ricky shook it "Ricky" the young man replied.


	2. Elwood E Sherman

Chapter 2: Elwood E. Sherman

About a half hour had passed. Jon and Ricky took a short rest on a bench in the mall. Jon turned to Ricky and asked "Jesus Christ Ricky, how big is this place?" "One of the biggest malls in the US" Ricky replied. "Sweet lord" complained Jon. There weren't many zombies in this particular area of the mall, and the duo was soon about to find why.

Ricky had about 11 nails left in his nail gun and Jon's shovel was nearing its breaking point. As Jon was trying to fix his shovel, Ricky had noticed a hunting store. "Hey, Jon" Ricky said as Jon looked up "Look, it's a hunting store. We could probably get new weapons there." Jon agreed. As the two men approached the store they found piles of dead zombies with arrows impaled into various parts of their bodies. Jon had noticed this "Ricky! I think there might be some survivors here!". As the gang walked in, sure enough there was a man by the counter fiddling with a bow. The man was a big burly, hairy, muscular man. He had on a red plaid shirt, blue jeans, a "John Deere" cap and a toothpick in his mouth. He had a rifle and a quiver full of bows strapped to his back, and a machete in it's sheath at his side. Ricky and Jon entered the store. The man had not heard them. "Um, sir..." Ricky said as he went closer to the man. The man turned around with red bloodshot eyes and his shirt was covered in blood. He raised his bow. "Step forward slowly...you zombie scum." the man had a southern accent. "Now I dunno which one of you done killed my wife and kids, but I'm gon' get chew all." The man put an arrow in his bow. "WAIT!" Ricky screamed "We aren't zombies! We just want some weapons!" The man looked up with anger in his eyes "JUST DIE!!!!!!!" and as he said this he fired 3 arrows simultaneously. Ricky ran but wasn't fast enough as one of the arrows pierced his right shoulder. "JESUS!" Ricky cried. Jon ran out and pulled Ricky behind the exit of the store as two more arrows shot and hit the ground not 4 feet from their location. _This guy is insane!_ Jon thought. Ricky was too woozy to notice but Jon heard the man screming, loud and clear, "I dunno if zombies can hear!" he said "But remember me, Elwood E. Sherman: The greatest bow hunter on the planet, was the one who put you out of your misery, you sick little cannibals!" Jon was seriously worried now, he had no idea what to do! Ricky then finally mustered the strength to rip the arrow out of his shoulder. Ricky and Jon looked around, there were no stores behind them with stuff in them to use as weapons. Ricky then remembered that there was a knife store about 4 stores down, but they had to cross the entrance of the hunting store to do so. _Crap_ Jon thought _there's no way we can outrun this guy's gun._ The two men heard footsteps around the corner as Elwood peeked around, spotting Jon and Ricky. "Stupid little freaks, aren't ya?" He said as he raised his bow. He fired just before Ricky moved his head to the left, causing him to miss. Elwood then proceded to kick Ricky square in the face. Ricky flew back about a foot bleeding heavily from his left nostril. Elwood pulled back another arrow and fired, the arrow hit Ricky's stomach causing him to cough up large amounts of blood. Elwood then knocked Jon out of the way and fired another arrow, this time into Ricky's head. Jon watched in horror as his only way out of the mall was killed. "NO!" he screamed as he beat Elwood over the head several times with his shovel. He then mustered up all of his strength into one blow, knocking Elwood over the edge and into a mob of zombies below. Jon looked down and saw Elwood E. Sherman being eaten alive.


End file.
